User talk:Andrewnuva199
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dino Attack RPG Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the List of Dino Attack Agents page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- PeabodySam (Talk) 01:09, September 20, 2009 Ah, Andrewnuva himself... I suppose if you're anything like your character, Andrew, then you should be very willing to join me, for I will grant you in an instant the strength (and body) of a Mutant Dino! You shall feel pleasure like you never have before! Trust me... I know. --Dr. Rex 20:07, April 1, 2010 (UTC) : Er... maybe. But I figure the size of Mutant Dinos might be an issue when dealing with buildings. Not to mention the fact that those arms and thumbless hands make it hard to interact with certain things. How do you manage? Andrewnuva199 22:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Aha, a "maybe"! That's a better response than all those feeble rebellions everyone else has responded with! ::Who cares about buildings? Just smash them down; they're going to be smashed down anyways, one day or another. As for my arms and thumbless hands... practice makes perfect, as I always say. Besides, thumbs are overrated. Think about it: there are barely any species that have thumbs, and they get along in life just fine. --Dr. Rex 23:23, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: I... think you may be right. I'll join you. Not really capable of sucessful rebellion anyways. ::: So... how am I to get to your base? Andrewnuva199 00:46, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Excellent... It's easy to find my base! Just go into the subway tunnels; there should be a smashed-down wall with a sewage system on the other side. Just follow those tunnels, try not to get hit by the Dino Track Transports or pulverized by the Hybrids' turrets, and you should find two giant doors. On the other side, there will be the jungles of Dinosaur Island; just make sure you don't get torn to pieces by the wildlife. After that, all you have to do is find the hidden laboratory and there it is! --Dr. Rex 01:39, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::: I see... sounds dangerous, but it seems to be the only way. I'll begin making my way there momentarily. Andrewnuva199 02:08, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Wait... what just happened here?! Andrewnuva199 02:09, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : It's back, and he's gone. But my gosh, what came over me? Andrewnuva199 02:20, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Tsk, tsk, tsk... Andrewnuva, I'm disappointed in you. Dr. Rex has been blocked, thus ending his editing and propaganda spree, and looks like you've been caught with your hand in the cookie jar vial of Mutant Dino DNA. --PeabodySam 02:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I don't understand what I did eiter. It's like that "dark side of the conciousness" I kept writing about with Andrew the character was influencing me. :::::Oh Mata Nui, can I ever redeem myself for this?!? (runs outside and screams) Andrewnuva199 02:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I can be an artist? I'm not making promises, but I might end up making more drawings of RPG characters/places/things for the heck of it. So don't be suprised if I suddenly start ripping out pages in a notebook for everyone to judge. Andrewnuva199 02:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC)